Most offices provide conventional work surfaces such as tables and desks for supporting papers and the like. However, for jobs or projects which involve a large volume of paper, conventional work surfaces typically have a limited amount of table or desktop space. This limited space can make it more difficult to manage or control a large amount of papers or documents as they are being used. More specifically, the worker typically has a limited amount of space in which to spread out and display the documents. Further, even when the documents are spread out on the work surface, those documents that are stored in the areas of the work surface located farthest away from the worker typically are more difficult to access and view.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a work station which overcomes many of the difficulties associated with displaying and accessing documents on conventional work surfaces.
The invention relates to a work station which provides an increased surface display area which facilitates the display and organization of the documents being used by a worker, i.e. the worker's work-in-progress. In particular, the inventive work station includes multiple layers of work surfaces in combination with an article support section which is spaced upwardly above an uppermost work surface which more effectively displays work-in-progress and increases the display area on which the documents can be stored.
More particularly, the work station includes upper and lower work surfaces supported on a frame. The upper work surface is U-shaped and is substantially horizontal. The U-shaped upper work surface defines an open area between the opposite sides thereof, and the lower work surface is supported by the frame in this open area although it is spaced below the level of the upper work surface.
The lower work surface provides the primary area on which a user can work while the upper work surface surrounds this primary area and provides additional space on which documents and other articles can be stored or used. For example, not only can documents be stored on the upper work surface but office or computer equipment such as a monitor can be stored thereon. A gap is provided in the space between the upper and lower work surfaces along the back edge of the lower work surface to permit cabling such as for computers or other office equipment to be supplied to the lower work surface.
Additionally, the article support section extends along a rear edge of the upper work surface but is spaced upwardly therefrom. The article support section has an inclined forward facing surface as well as a flange extending along a lower edge thereof which defines a shelf. Accordingly, documents and the like can be stored on the article support section at an inclined angle which facilitates viewing and organization of the documents or other articles.
Further, the article support section is formed of a markable material such as a powder coated metal or resin material which forms a markable finish and allows a user to sketch and write on the inclined surface with a marker or other suitable writing utensil. The markable inclined surface is erasable to permit repeated use by the occupant.
The article support section can be formed as two separate sections which are located on the left and right sides of the user. The left and right sections are spaced apart so as to define an opening therebetween which is located directly in front of the user and allows a user to view the area located on the opposite side of the desk.
With this work station, a worker seated thereat normally works on the lower work surface while the upper work surface is readily available such as for the storage of documents or articles thereon. The upper work surface also can be used for writing such as when a user is standing. Further, the user also may use the markable surface for writing, sketching or taking notes on exposed surface areas adjacent to the documents. The worker can thereby work in this work station while being able to readily store, see and access documents located either on the upper and lower work surfaces, or on the article support section. The work station thereby makes it easier for a worker to organize his or her work-in-progress.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.